Cheater 'n Saver
by Miamigi
Summary: The first version is FINISHED! Read the enplogue! Also, stay tune for the second version~ ^_^ R&R plz
1. Who's whom?

= = = = = = = = = = =   
  
* ~ * ~ *Cheater 'n Saver * ~ * ~ *   
  
= = = = = = = = = = =   
  
MIAMIGI: *cheering*  
Arigatou, minna-chan! Aishiteru!  
kisses and hugs  
*throwin' up*  
Hey, don't act like that! Betta loved  
it, ne?  
*silence*  
Hey, save my face, onegai? I'll pay   
$200 if y'all stop being so unsupportative!  
*cheering*  
....dummies... ^_*''  
  
DECLAIMER: Whatever I said above about giving  
money, it not true. I'm poor. And I don't  
own SM, either. So don't sue me. But If   
you want to post this on your site, it's OK  
with me, as long as you will send me an   
E-M and noted the story as mine ..'_'..  
  
RATE: PG 13  
  
As y'all know, I'm a big Seiya fan SEIYA SEIYA!!! ^~^.  
So let me guarrantee you that there is Seiya in this fanfic!!  
Nononono! Onegai don't click the back button! By the way,   
for a change, in this fic there won't be *ANY* Spanish.   
Ha, ya happy? Satisfied? ^_^ Instead, I'm gonna use  
as mush Japanese as possible! The translation is at the end,  
that way, you'll have to finish the whole to know what it's about!  
*evil grin* hahahaha Am I bad or what!  
  
Usagi and the girls -18 Mamoru- 25  
The Three Lights- 19  
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Usagi was running down the street with supersonic speed.   
Unlike her old self, tears as big as pearls were rolling down   
her cheeks. With a face red like ketchup MIAMIGI: *grin*   
bad comparison, I know, but don't ya just love me for that?   
No? Oh well...-_-;, she slowly bit her tongue. A few minutes  
ago her world was fine, until the most horrilbe thing in the entire  
galaxy happened.  
  
'Why is this happening to me?'  
  
# Flash Back#  
  
A familiar shadow was sitting down at the bench, which she and  
her boyfriend always shared together, in the park. Her heart was  
all excited and jumpy because she just received a phone call   
from him that said to meet him at hte park. He had an important  
thing to tell her.  
  
Recently, one of her friends, Kino Makoto, had seen him in a jewery  
store, picking up a ring. She called Usagi on cell phone as soon as  
she saw that. In no time the rumor was spread out: she was going  
to get proposed by the guy who had been her boyfriend for the   
last four years.  
  
And now she just knew what was going to happen. She felt that it  
was the day her life would be changed completely. Also the day   
the for the rumor to become the truth.  
  
" Konnichiwa, darling, O genki desu ka? I missed ya! So...what's  
the *big* surprise, huh?" She smiled, trying her best to sound  
innocent and unknowing what was going happen next.  
  
" Hei, Usa, I *DO* have a surprise, it's just that I don't know if you  
will like it...." His face was pale. The thick black hair was a mess   
and the bang on his forhead was covering his eyes. His face  
showed a combination of pain, embarrasment, and confusion.  
  
Of course, the blond wasn't stupid either. She quickly sensed  
something was terribly wrong. ' Humph, he is probably nervous  
for propose...*TOO* nervouse, I would say. but let me give him  
a little time...'  
  
" Doushita no? Daijobu? Now, I want you to know that you can  
tell me about absolutely anything. SO NOW SPILL!"  
  
" Ok... the thing is that... as we all know, I was going to as someone  
to marry me, ne?"  
  
"Yeah?!" she replied hopefully.  
  
"Well, I DO want to do it, but it's not *anata*. It's a *kanojo*."  
  
She blanked.  
  
" What do you mean it's a *her*?"  
  
" I mean as in I don't love you anymore. Sure, you are kawaii and   
everything, but you are too young for me and stuff! I am 25!"  
  
The waterwork that hadn't been working for the last four years   
started on her face again. Her voice was shaken.  
  
"I... I can't believe you would do this to me...After all those years  
...And you just telling me that we are not a *SUPPPOSE TO BE*?   
I hate you! I hate you John, I never want to see you again!"   
MIAMIGI: hahahaha! Betya thought that it was Mamotu, ne?!  
Nonono, don't even *try* to deny it, cos I know! ^~^+  
  
# End of Flash Back #   
  
She ran as fast s she coulf toward the park. Unexpectly, a large   
figure suddenly appeared from the corner, and CRASH! Bump   
right straight into the guy's chest.  
  
' Man, he is *HARD*! Must have been working out twenty-  
four-seven!'  
  
Gazing up, there he was, a tall guy with long legs, short thick black  
hair tumbled over his forhead, unable to hider the most outrageous   
midnight blues. A well-built body, not even a unbelievable ugly green  
jacket and the black pants would possibly cover it MIAMIGI: hey,   
gotta admit it! It *IS* ugly!. With the tanned skin, he looked like   
one of the greatest scupture in the galaxy .   
  
'He's sexy, girl! And he looked just like John! Is this unmei?' Realizinng  
her thoughts, she blushed furiously,' baka Usa, you just broke up with   
your long-term boyfriend, and now... you are falling for another one!'  
  
At the other side, the guy that got crash in vocalized MIAMIGI:  
*sweatdrop* yep, I know that it's a weird word, to me at least, but...  
anyway...gomen.. -_-;  
  
" Missy, are you all right? Gomen nasi, I was busy thinking about the  
midterm and I didn't pay attention to the road. And may I say, you are  
certainly a beautiful lady." MIAMIGI: *silence* um.. yeah..I know   
-_-; it's sickening and it sickens everybody. But, no offense, in my   
eyes Mamoru is a *LITTLE*, only a little, sickening.  
  
A pause. A loooooooooong pause.  
  
Suddenly remembered something, the so-called midnight blue vocalized  
MIAMIGI: I think I've begun to like that word...^_^'' again in a sexy   
voice that would make any girl melt for hearing it.   
  
"Oh, how rude I have been! Hajimemashite, kirea,my name is Chiba  
Mamoru. I am studying for a doctor degree at Tokyo Universtity.   
Twenty-five, single. And maybe I aske who is this pretty young lady  
standing in front of me?" He smiled, and when Usagi saw that, a sudden  
stimuli was sent down her spine and she felt a strange energy flowing  
inside her body.  
  
" Oh, Tuskino Usagi. Eighteen, a senior, like p-p-pin-pink"  
' Good going Usa baka, you were trying your hardest to sound mature  
and what did ya do? By saying you like *PINK*?! You *ARE* a klutz   
like Rei-chan called.'  
  
She could feel the handsome was laughing crazily inside but still lookin'  
cool on the outside.  
  
" Pink.. humph.. yeah, it really kawaii. So, see ya!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
When Mamoru was out of sight, Usagi slightly whispered again,  
" See ya~~"  
  
"What, Odango Atama?" turning around, there was anothor black hair  
guy standing about six feet behind her. The different between him   
and Chiba was, he had long hair, which was put into a ponytail, his  
bangs were curely instead of straight, and a bit shorter. Plus, he had  
a sense od fashion. unlike the green jacket guy, he was wearing a  
balck wool sleeveless shirt and a black jeans. Simple and plain, but  
yet fashionable MIAMIGI: *sweatdrop* don't sue me, but I have no  
idea what a guy should wear to be called fashionable^_^"   
  
She frowned, " I wasn't calling you, Seiya-chan."  
  
"Oh, really, so how come I heard somethin' like *seiya*, though?"  
  
"It was a SEE YA as in ja ne, not SEIYA as in the lead singer of  
Three Lights!"   
  
It was like unmei or somthing. Everytime Usagi was down, Seiya  
would always show up and comfort her. He was all she ever needed  
to feel better. Sure, her other four best friends Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei,  
Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako, they would be there for her no matter  
what happened. But with Seiya, it was different. A strange voice in  
her mind kept telling her that he was trust worthy enough that she   
could tell him anything, and he was the one that offered his shoulder  
to let her cry on.  
  
When they first met each other, it was a disaster. A gigantic one. He   
came into her life MIAMIGI: ^_^" Ok... I need to do some explaination  
..the *he came into her life* phrase was a FRIENDLY one, but a   
LOVINGLY one...*evil grin* at least not yet.. by moving to the   
town with his brothers and became her neighbor. Then attended   
her school, got into the same class, and sat behind her. The reason  
Usagi had disliked Seiya was that she thought he was one of those   
playboys since he was followed by a numerous amount of teenage  
girls everyday. Plus, he had given her an unique name: Odango  
Atama , and she had found it irritated. But after she got to know  
him and found out that he was totally the othe way around of what   
her image of him, nonetheless, they became really colse friends.  
  
His mouth widen, acting surprised.  
" Oh, really? So why did you *see ya*, then? "   
  
"No one." Feeling embarrased, Usagi quickly turned around and  
walke away.  
  
' Well, I did *NOT* ask you whom, I said why, so why did you  
replied *no one*? Because of that good-looking black hair guy? '  
A saddness-wave surged over him, 'And ,yes , Odango Atama, I did  
see him.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
" And I am tellin' you, he was GORGEOUS!"  
  
There she was, the blue-eyed blond sitting down at a table near   
a window with her girlfriends at Crown Arcade. As usual, she was  
describing the cuties she met the other day, with her firends already  
knowing what was gonna come out of her mouth.  
  
" He was SOO cute, no, I should call it handsome! And I just knew   
that ..."  
  
" He is your man!" All of them said in an unison.  
  
" Yeah, but how did y'all get it?'  
  
The four girls exchanged smiles, " we are your friends, Mina-chan!"  
MIAMIGI: *evil grin* hey hey hey, don't I just love doin' that?  
Betcha thought it was Usagi-chan, ne? *angry faces from the crowd*  
hey, don't ya have any sense of humor?.......Lemme shuddup.......  
  
Minako make a face, then continued her milk shake. She was dressing  
in a peach-orange sundress, which showed her curves and leg, thin  
legs perfectly. Something suddenly crossed her mind, she asked,  
  
" Say, Usagi, have John proposed yet? We are dyin' here!"  
  
When she heard that, Usagi's face turned pale. The girls thought that  
the strange, uncomfortable silence spreading in the air was just a   
sign of *NOTHING YET*. But genius is genius, Ami, the blue hair  
girl, smelled the trouble.  
  
"Usagi-chan, onegai, onegai don't tell us that you two love birds   
broke up!"  
  
Makoto let out of her breath,   
" What do ya mean BREAK UP, Ami-chan? They're the cutest couple  
in the entire Tokyo!"  
  
Slowly, Usagi opened uo her chumbled lips,  
" Hai, Ami's right, we broke up yeasterday."  
Before she had a chance to stop it, the tears just ran down her face   
uncontrollably. She tried to leave the arcade as fast as she could,  
but not before Mokoti saw her.  
  
" Ohayo, Usagi...doushita no? You don't look good."  
  
" Moto-chan, can you please just leave me alone?!" Usagi   
practically screamed on this one. She pushed the door and dashed   
outside, while the blond cute guy was still standing there, shocked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" ........................"  
" So, what are we gonna do?" Rei asked.  
" Ms. V Love, it's your turn." This time it was Ami.   
" Have no idea."  
" ......................"  
" Wait, I know"   
" Yes, senshi Love?"  
" Get her a new one."  
  
* * * * *  
  
" All right, guys, that's it for today!" A fat man with long white beard  
exclaimed, " Guess I will see ya on the cover, ne?"  
  
'How come lately everyone is sayin' that?'  
  
Seiya and his brother, Yaten and Taiki Kou, had just finished the   
photo shooting for Teen magazine, and were desperated to go   
back to their nice, huge, plus super messy apartment. As usual,   
Taiki had an encyclopedia in his hand busy reading, while Yaten  
was thinking about new tricks to fool with the other two.   
  
On the other hand, Seiya was recalling the event taken place the day  
before.  
' That guy... seemed sort of familier... but where? And Odango was   
way beyond kirea. She was...I REALLY GOTTA IMPROVE MY   
VOCABULARY! '  
  
In the meantime, Yaten and Taiki were both giving him funny looks.  
" What do you think he's thinkin'?"  
" Dunno. All I know is that since we have been calling him for at least   
thirteen times and he is still in space, it just HAS to be some girl."  
  
* * * * *  
Getting too emotional over the breaking-up conversation, Usagi   
rushed over to their, John and she, favourite bench in the park,  
and idled at there for at least two hours.  
  
' Humph, that John baka... never wanna see him... not even hear   
his name, evr again!'  
  
She insighted that there was a man standing behind her. It was   
Chiba Mamoru. She promptly reconized him and sat up from the   
bench.  
  
" Konnichiwa,Chiba-san. O genki desu ka?" She tried her hardest  
to push a fake elated smile out on her lips, but conspicuously failed.   
  
" I've been great. You?" Then again, he shot her heart by a love   
arrow by those delicious gazes. The same outfit as the last time,  
the same green jacket, the same black pants.  
  
' Ice cream! Does he ever wash his laundry? Well, still outstandingly  
gorgeous!' MIAMIGI: *sweatdrop* hai, I know I'm supposed to   
use words like *GOD!* or *JESUS!* but I's like a change for once.  
'Sides, Usagi-chan LOVES ice cream, ne? ^_^   
  
Keeping the lying smile on her face, she slowly answered,  
  
" Same here."  
" No, you have been damed. You are just like a languorous flower  
that will soon languish."   
"............."  
" It means that you looks tired and burned out."  
" Oh! Hai, you're right."  
" Well, perhaps I can make this beautiful lady in front of me feel   
better."  
  
Unblushingly, he grubbed Usagi and leaned over to the bench.  
When Usagi was lying on the bench, Mamoru paid absolutely  
no attention to her kicking, and nonchalantly tore up her blouse,  
started to lick on her neck. In an other word, rape.  
  
" Um, Mamoru-san, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
" Making both of us joyous."   
" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
" Now stop right there! Let go of Usagi-chan!"  
  
It was a different voice, yet familiar.Usagi spent all her energy  
in order to get the raper off her half nude body, buy constantly   
failed again. Suddenly, a force pulled Chiba in the air and threw   
him two yards further fromt the bench, right on the ground. She glimpsed  
at the life-saver. It was Seiya Kou! MIAMIGI: *evilg grin* who else?!  
  
" Daijobu, Usagi-chan?" He carefully lifted the poor girl up and put her   
arm araound his shoulders.He was also surprised at the fact that the   
fullness and roundness of her two *** breasts MIAMIGI: *blush* yeah,  
I know , I got too far away, ne? Hey, but I used ***! Remeber, it's  
a PG-13, and I'm not a hentai writer!  
  
" I guess..."  
  
Just then, Mamoru got back his consciousness and threatened them,  
  
" You got lucky, naive girl, but I don't care! There ar etons of other  
chick out there waitin' for me!" And then he ran away.  
  
An uncomfortable, deadly silence spreaded in the atomosphere.  
It was until Seiya the hero took off his jakcet and covered the girls  
body by it. Hesitately, Usagi apologized and thanked him.  
  
"........ Gomen nasi, Seiya-chan, and um.......Arigatou."  
" You are forgiven and welcome. Just be careful next time, OK?   
You have no idea how worried I was when I realised that  
baka was the Tokyo-famous love-cheater! "   
  
He held her soft, but still shaky hand upand rubbed it against  
his cheek. His eyes were full of concern, full of love, and  
full of hurts. Definitely, Usagi was not klutzy enough to ignore  
them, which said thousands of words.  
  
" Usagi.."  
" Iie, don't speak, Seiya-chan. I'm trying to read your gaze."  
" What does it say?"  
" It says: Aishiteru....."  
" And you know what your sparkling eyes are saying?"  
" What?"  
" Aishiteru....."  
  
Uncontrollably, their faces became closer and closer...  
what came afterwards was deep, the most outrageous]  
French Kiss ever.......  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
Konnichiwa - Hello kawaii = cute  
O genki desu ka? - How are you? Gomen nasai - I'm *very* sorry  
Doushita no? - what's wrong? totemo = extremely   
Unmei= destiny dame = bad, awful   
Daijobu? - are you okay? Ja ne= see you  
Ne?-Right? Aishiteru - I love you  
anata = you baka= idiot  
kanojo = her   
  
* ~ * ~ *  
So, um...  
It did not turn out the way I wanted it to be.  
But, it waas at least so-so, ne?  
*puppy eyes*  
No?..... you guys are mean!  
*sniffle*  
... Anyway, as I was sayin', I hoped that this   
would be comdy. Instead, it turned out kinda  
sad, serious...-_-;  
So, if you want more BETTER fanfics from  
me, ya know ya gotta E-M me,ne?  
* evil grin*  
Anyone who wasn't satisfied with this one have  
to send me a letter!  
mailto: shissmart@hotmail.com  
ThankQ! Arigatou!  
Love ya all!  
  
*~ the pure *GI* girl ~*   
  
  



	2. Meeting Again

MIAMIGI: *sign* Ok, I know that you guys are not satisfied with Chapter 1, so 

MIAMIGI: *sign* Ok, I know that you guys are not satisfied with Chapter 1, so 

I changed my mind about putting this as an one-piece. Instead, be 

prepared to see the series. That is, if I get enough supportive R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not _Naoko Takeuchi, so I do __NOT own Sailor Moon! _

~~~~~~~~~~

* ~ Cheater 'n Saver ~ *

~~~~~~~~~~

P.S. at the beginning it will be sad, but eventually it will grow funnier and more humorous.

CHAPTER 2

REGRETS__________________________________________________________

The harsh wind blew though the busy, crowded street. People was dressed up in heavy, obnoxious, expensive fur coat, sweater, long warm cotton pants. They passed by him continuously with a look on their lifeless faces, which to him, meant nothing else but: _get me out of here.****_

He groaned, because he felt exactly the same way they all feel. He was sick of his boring, hateful, meaningless life. Sure, he had a lot of glories, if you would like to called them that. It was well known in the city of Tokyo that there was an ice-cold man who approximately broke girls' hearts daily. Women might not know that the famous heart breaker was he, even if they did, there would be no difference. All sorts of unthinkable excuses they came up with, just to lead themselves into believing they were his destiny. But, as always, after winning their loves perhaps even virginities, he immediately left them ruthlessly; it temporarily gave him happiness, but was soon turned into sadness. That was one of the reasons why he kept stealing women's hearts.

But now, all the rules were changed after the last incident taken place in the park. It had been more than two months since the last time he saw that girl, who had definitely won him over. What was her name? Usako, perhaps. As the second he first met her, those crystal blue eyes had brought him into melody. He was not like himself anymore, at least, not the old him. He did not sexually harass anyone, but when he saw her tears, an eagerness rushed over him and made him did the most unbelievable thing he knew that he could have ever done to her; he hurt her. And now, he was getting to understand the torment of love. 

¡¥ Let me go to park again, maybe she¡¦ll be there,¡¦ he thought to himself with a slight hope.

*****

¡§ Ohayo, honey,¡¨ Seiya showed up at Crown Arcade. He walked towards his kawaii girlfriend, while greeting the other girls, ¡§ hi, Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, how y¡¦all doin¡¦?¡¨ 

Usagi smiled sweetly back at him, yet she was sure that something was missing.

¡§ Hi, Seiya-chan, you¡¦re finished with the rehearsal?¡¨

¡§ Iie. I just miss you, that¡¦s all. Getting a break and be hear with you is what I really need.¡¨ He constantly sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

¡§ Funny, Seiya. Your house is adjacent to hers, you sit behind her in the class, and you are STILL missing her?!¡¨ Rei remarked, there was a teasing tone in her voice. 

¡§ Usagi?¡¨ Minako, who was sitting across the table, asked concernedly. It was not a 100% certainty, but she suspect that perhaps for a second, Usagi had frowned at the fact that he was acting too close to her when he called her _honey_. 

¡§ Yeah?¡¨

¡§ You OK?¡¨

¡§ ¡¥Course.¡¨ 

¡§ So..I must go now, guess I¡¦ll see y¡¦all later?¡¨ Seiya gave Usagi a quick kiss on the cheek and left hurriedly.

After making sure he was out of hearing range, Minako said,

¡§ Now spill the beans, sista! What¡¦s up with you ¡¥n him, huh?!¡¨

¡§ Huh?¡¨ Everyone, excluding Usagi, had a confused emotion floating on their faces.

¡§ Oh, come on! Didn¡¦t y¡¦all notice that she_ frowned_,¡¨ Minako accentuated, ¡¨ when our dear Seiya called her _honey_?¡¨

¡§ For real? What was that for, Usa-chan?¡¨

¡§ ¡K¡K¡K.Well, at first when he saved me from that¡Krapper, I thought that I loved him. But now when I think it over, at times it feels more like repayment instead of love. Minna-chan, I am not sure if I love him anymore, or should I say that I¡¦m not even sure about if I loved him at first place.¡¨ Her voice died, while her friends were in deep pondering.

The wave of silence was surging among them. As Ami opened her mouth and began to protest for Seiya, Rei cut her short with an unexpected suggestion.

¡§ Well, since you are so unsure of yourself, dump him,¡¨ she agreed guilelessly. Everyone who was sitting at the table dropped their jaws into the floor. A few strangers walked past them particularly tripped over. Usagi quickly stood up, grabbed her coat and, without saying ja ne to the girls, ran straightly towards the TV channel; company located two blocks away.

¡§¡KNow why did you suggest that idealistic¡KTHING?! You¡¦ll ruin their relationships_ FOREVER_!¡¨ Minako jumped off the chair, screamed out, and pointed her finger at Rei. The chair she sat on crashed into the wall, constantly broke a leg or two. Therefore you can really image the anger Minako had within her. Makoto and Ami were surprised at her belligerent action, but then also started to scold and blaming Rei for destroying a perfect love.

Rei smirked wryly, ¡¨ Didn¡¦t you all know that he¡¦s not the _one_?¡¨

*****

It had been three weeks since she last saw Seiya, yet the mixed emotion of hurt, shock, and disbelief showed on his face was still printed in her mind. It was unforgettable. She did not blame him for that, though; a girl you loved and though she loved you back broke up right after you went to check up on her, it was way beyond unimaginable. Rei swore that she made thee right decision; while the Ami, Minako, and Makoto got upset. People from school called her idiotic to let go of the lead singe of a star band. 

¡§ _Sayonara, Seiya¡KGomen nasai¡KArigatou¡K_¡¨ was the sign of an official finality between them two as she told him that outside of the studio.

*****

¡§ Konnichiwa, minna-chan! Gomen, I¡¦m late again I know, but I SWEAR that it¡¦s the last time. Never ever hever!¡¨ The well-known klutz landed safely in the tatami room. Well, almost, if you excluded that she had dumbly tripped over on the stares, constantly fell back to the very first step, and had to climb up all over again.

¡§ Pouf! Hever? Where did you get_ that_ from?¡¨ Minako giggled uncontrollably at her blonde friend.

Usagi bit her lower lip slightly and started to protest for herself, but was interrupted by Ami. She took off her gigantically round glasses, which strangely could not possibly hide those cute blue eyes of hers.

¡§ People! We have the first-term examination in seven weeks! Should you be reviewing?¡¨ she paused, since the rest was giving her the_ look_ once again, then continued confusedly, ¡§ what?! How come every time I suggested to study, the only response I received from y¡¦all was _THIS_?!¡¨ She mimicked and they all laughed out loud. Rei was the first one to stop and finally started to pick up the books, which were lying on the floor, forgotten.

She cleared her throat and announced,

¡§ Serious now. I personally think Ami-chan is right, we do need to study for the exam. Hai, the one that¡¦s settled up on¡K_SOME TIME_, so listen and obey like a slave. We begin going over notes simultaneously and whoever is the first one to fall asleep has to sweep the leaves in the yard for a precisely week. Get it ? Got it? Good.¡¨

They eventually became quiet and concentrated, but was once again interrupted by a man¡¦s voice, calling ¡§ Konnichiwa¡¨! Rei groaned, reluctant to answer the visitor. As she left the room, Usagi sighed in relief at the fact that devil Rei was out. She found a comfortable sleeping position and began her trip to the Wonderful World of Dreams. Makoto grew more and more worried, since Rei still had not came back to the room yet a while later. She glanced at Ami, who had sunk underneath those eight super thick encyclopedias and was definitely unaware of the odd situation. On the other hand, Minako was daydreaming about one, or maybe even more, particular so-called handsome guy. Makoto carefully stood up silently, in order to let the girls continuing their _work_, but not before Minako¡¦s hand grabbed her ankle and stopped her.

¡§ Where are you going, missy?¡¨ she asked slyly. At the mean time, an evil smirk was forming on her face.

¡§ Checking up Rei. She¡¦s been gone a while now, perhaps something terrible had happened to her.¡¨

¡§ Now you mentioned it, it¡¦s truly unusual of her to disappear for this amount of time. Don¡¦t worry, though, because I kinda have a hint of what the heck she¡¦s doin¡¦.¡¨ The evil smirk grew bigger and bigger.

¡§ What?¡¨

¡§ Hmph, didn¡¦t you notice that it was a male voice? Ya get me?¡¨

¡§ ¡KUm¡K.Well¡KHuh¡KIie.¡¨

She shook her head, ¡§ doesn¡¦t matter, you¡¦ll see.¡¨ She turned around and yelled, ¡§ Usa-chan, Ami-chan! Return back to reality now and let¡¦s do a lil adventure!¡¨ Nothing happened. Ami was still reading and Usagi continued sleeping sounded; Minako was irritated, therefore shouted out loud, ¡§ Ami, let¡¦s watch Discovery channel and Usagi wake up to eat chocolate!¡¨

The trick worked really well, you would know it because it had brought the two semi-conscious girls back to life. Makoto explained the situation to them and suggested to go see if Rei was safe. Minako added an imply, which made them all even more confused.

¡§ I know that we¡¦ll see something conspicuously unexpected. Trust me, _Love_.¡¨

*****

Rei stared wondrously at the handsome guy stood in front of her. Although it was too dark to clearly see his entire face, there was no doubt that he was gorgeous. And God knew that no way she was going to let go of the perfect opportunity of getting this date for the following Winter dance! She put on her sexiest smile and used her feminine tone to flirt with him.

¡§ Hey, what¡¦s your name?¡¨ 

¡§ Hi yourself. Can I borrow the bathroom?¡¨ he responded coldly.

Her heart constricted a bit at the response, but she continued endurably AND comically,

¡§ Oh, that joke was funny! Ha ha ha! Iie , it was hilarious! Woops, gomen, I forgot what you wanted. What was it again?¡¨

¡§ Can I borrow the bathroom?¡¨

¡§ Sure! Wait here a while, I¡¦ll go get some green tea.¡¨

¡§ Can I _please_ borrow the bathroom?¡¨

¡§ Of course! Um, come again?¡¨

The four spies, who were hiding at the back of this leafless blossom tree, felt highly embarrassed after witnessing the once in a lifetime scene of adored Rei acting idiotic. Minako was squishing on top of Makoto, trying to figure out who the mysterious guy was. Ami had a hint of what she was doing, and from her pocket, she handed a flashlight to Minako, whose eyes sparlked with glimmers when noticing the object.

¡§ Arigatou, Ami-chan! You¡¦re a 100% pure genius!¡¨

¡§ I sounded like a bottle of orange juice¡K¡¨ she murmured.

Minako crawled towards the place where Rei stood dreamily. Thanks to all the volleyball practices she had been receiving, it was impossible to sense her with such a dim light. She eventually reached beside the guy, and with gratification, she quickly turned on the torce. Usagi directly saw the face of the guy, and screamed out incredulously,

¡§ Oh my God!¡¨ 

___________________________________________________________________

Feeling a bit comforted after reading this? Don¡¦t hate me anymore,ne?

I¡¦m not sure if I should continue this, so if you want more, you know what you gotta 

do: R&R or E_M! The best way to convince me that someone out there in the world like this

fanfic, this doing both! If I don¡¦t get enough, I won¡¦t write chapter 3. 


	3. Rei's Anger

*- * - * - * - * - * - *

**_*- * - * - * - * - * - *_**

Cheater ¡¥n Saver

**_*- * - * - * - * - * - *_**

Miamigi: Do I really need to continue this?** sigh** Minna-chan, have you

noticed the amount of people did R&R? Three, ever since chapter 2

was out!!! **clo** Honestly, I DO appreciate those feedbacks to my E_M,

but the review bank is going to face bankruptcy!!! ONEGAI do more

R&R, or seriously there will be no more!

Disclaimer: You guys are SO mean! Do you have any idea how 

horrifying it is to keep proclaiming that I don¡¦t own SM!

It¡¦s painful, and I DO NOT own SM anyway! So please stop! **clo**

Chapter 3

___________________________________________________________

Usagi¡¦s entire fragile body became paralytic. As she stammered, the tantrum she 

held inside her for the last few months blew out one again.

¡§ Ya..a..you! What in the name of what-so-ever are you doing here?¡¨

Makoto gave her a doubtful look immediately, while Ami hurriedly elbowed her, 

trying to notify her a warning sign. It was useless, for that all Usagi had in 

mind by that time what the horrible scene, which was performed in the park before her relationship with Seiya began. Rei, on the other hand, was pacifying herself not to panic. The image of Usagi ,being cynical and teasing her about

her reaction towards the guy continually, frightened her for a moment. But she comfort herself forthwith by murmuring ¡§ she¡¦s cool, iie, she won¡¦t do that to me.¡¨

Minako the busybody, sensed a strange insinuation in her speech, and it was

unthinkable that she would actually give up an opportunity to deposit more 

gossip. The light was promptly focused on Usagi¡¦s appallingly pale face, which 

gave the mysterious guy a good idea of her identity. His jaw dropped and hit 

the ground at that instant. 

¡§ You are, are¡KTuskino Usagi! The rabbit I¡K¡¨ 

¡§ Rabbit? Ha, then you MUST be Chiba Mamoru the king of ravishment, ne?¡¨ 

Hearing this, all the other girl¡¦s eyes widened simultaneously. They together 

chorused, ¡¨ Ravishment? You mean he is that world-widely-known famous love

cheater of Tokyo?¡¨ Usagi nodded repeatedly. Meantime, Darien was blushing shamefully, which seriously was new to himself, even. All he could understand was that he used to be nonchalant about what people thinks of him. But for some unknown reason, there was this new born voice inside Mamoru that made him feel reluctant to gain any more of Usagi¡¦s bad impression of him

As Rei¡¦s hot temper was back alive afresh, she shouted out annoyedly, ¡§ Ok, now,_ sucker_, you want bathroom? Lemme teach you something ¡¥bout politeness. Say _please_!¡¨ Before the guy had a chance to protest, the brunette who overheard the

entire conversation, promptly ran towards Mamoru, grabbed him up in the air, and 

recklessly threw him all the way down the stair, which had an exorbitant length.

The next thing you know, the vibration of Mamoru¡¦s horrifying screaming and

the sound of crashing into the stony steps would be ringing by your fragile ears. An inch closer, you might turn deaf.

After making sure that Mamoru was out of both _sight_ and _hearing range_, Minako

ignored that fiery glare Rei was sending wryly at her, and straightly questioned her blondie friend without guile.

¡§ Now, let the cat out of the bag! It is the truth that we want!¡¨ Her voice was

firm and earnest, which was called as the _supernatural_ thing by the rest of the

gang. When the tone formed by her lips was not the usual mischievous one,

directly they would know that some sort of _LOVE_ matter was up. This time, it 

was needless to interpret the motivation of her action, for that all possible

premonitions were constantly surging onto their brains.

Ami nervously cleared her throat, mean while Makoto was having cold sweat for

Usagi. Taking in a deep breath in order to relax herself a bit, Usagi responded 

warily.

¡§ I DID tell y¡¦all the event.¡¨ She was trying the hardest to sound innocent, perhaps

even unsophisticated, but had conspicuously failed in front of her friends, who

knew her like their own palms.

¡§ We want it, the so-called event, ENTIRELY!¡¨ Rei cried out uncontrollably loud;

it was a certainly that it surprised all of them, even herself. 

Usagi slowly shook her head, starting to get the idea that those girls standing

in front of her were diligently serious. Trying to convince them to believe her big,

fat old lie would be the next Mission Impossible. Her left fist were holding tightly

the other one together behind her back.

¡§ Ok, here¡¦s the whole thing. Remember the day that I ran out of the arcade 

emotionally? Yeah, it was the same day I met Chiba. He was nice to me¡K¡¨

For the next half an hour, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako listened carefully to 

Usagi¡¦s detailed explanation. At some point Rei even blushed ashamedly when 

recalling her behavior towards Mamoru firstly. Sometimes she could almost swear

confidently that either Minako or Makoto, probably both, glanced disappointedly

at her. Eventually the priestess was irritated.

¡§ Odango Atama, you can end the idealistic story now. Arigatou gozaimashita

for such a marvelous fairy tale, you can go now.¡¨

¡§ Say what? Pardon? Iie, Rei, this not absolutely NOT a tale, I¡¦m telling the truth!¡¨

¡§ Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, like anyone cares about you being assaulted or 

not.¡¨

¡§ How can you be so merciless! A heartless bitch, that¡¦s what you are!¡¨

Usagi ran down the temple rapidly. Unable to stop the water of sadness from

bursting out of her sapphire eyes, she let it dropped down carelessly. It did not

matter anymore that if her mascara would be messed up, for that all she pondered

was the fact Rei being mean to her. Surely they fought frequently, but both of 

them completely understood that it was all a game. This time, she could tell that

the raven hair girl meant business. Her eyes had glowed in a much different way,

more like dangerous. Most of all, the _old_ Rei she used to know was not nonchalant

of people getting hurt, but the _new_ one was. Some undiscovered secret had 

changed her completely. Usagi just prayed that it would only be temporary, not

permanent.

On the other hand, back to the temple, the three girls were dangerously upset

comprehensibly with the irate young girl. 

¡§ How can you say that?! I don¡¦t believe you, Rei!¡¨ Minako shouted fiercely.

¡§ Unthinkable!¡¨ That one came form Ami.

¡§ No offense, but damn you! I feel like to beat you into pulp, at least strangle you!¡¨

Ami and Minako disappointedly walked away, while Makoto held strongly up her 

Fist, crashed it into the blossom tree, ran and caught up with the other two 

Immediately. Rei¡¦s body was unmovable, partly shocked by her best friends¡¦ 

reactions, but mainly because of her comportment toward Usagi a while ago.

Regret fully stuffed her benumbed figure as the trembling lips whimpered,

¡§ Gomen nasai, minna-chan.¡¨

**_- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *_**

**_ _**

Usagi safely landed to the plain ground, extraordinarily without any bump. To her, 

it was still very wondrous of the way Rei reacted to her.

¡¥ Well, she¡¦s right I suppose. I wasn¡¦t sexual harassed COMPLETELY, so might as

well sweep this out of my memories,¡¨ she thought sarcastically. Suddenly, out of 

nowhere, a rosy tissue appeared up in front of her swelled face. It was her worst 

nightmare, Mamoru. He could tell by her gaze of suspicion that she was 

ridiculously afraid of him. The chambers of his heart constricted.

¡¥ She is scared of me. She hates me so much that she is scared. I¡KI was reason

of her upset. But¡KDamn it! For the first time of my life I feel so confused by a¡K

MAN! She¡¦s not even a woman, just a lil gal, a minor! I¡KHell..¡¦

He put on his fake, yet attractive smile, which had worked perfectly to every 

other female, regardless of the ages. Surprisingly, it did not succeed at getting

Usagi¡¦s attention, and Mamoru was absolutely stunned.

¡§ Here¡¦s the tissue, Usa¡KMs. Tuskino.¡¨

She constantly gave him a startling look. Responded with slowness, she 

vocalized, 

¡§ Arigatou. Why are you being so kind at me? Rudely to say this, but if you are 

hoping for another assault, please find another one.¡¨

¡§ Iie!!! I did not wish to harass you in any means, I suppose that you are not very

agreeable with gentlemen, ne?¡¨ Noticeable that Usagi was not satisfied with the

remark, since she kept quiet.

¡§¡K¡K¡K¡¨

¡§ Konnichiwa?¡¨

¡§ No offense, but can you please stop using the formal tone! It¡¦s getting on my 

nerve!¡¨

¡§ Gomen. But as I was saying, I did not want to rape you. The accident in the 

park a few months ago was just an abrupt nervous breakdown. I am definitely 

not those people, believe me. I have been waiting for you in the park ever since

to apologize, but it seemed that you seldom visit there anymore.¡¨ He astutely

concealed the true motivation.

¡§ Who would be glad to go there after, the, um¡K¡¨

¡§ So basically it was my fault. Anyways, I truthfully want to say sorry. May I walk 

you home in order to show my regrets?¡¨

She was elated somehow, as she laughed carefreely out loud, Mamoru¡¦s heart finally relaxed a bit.

¡§ As long as you promise me no more of your dangerous nervous breakdown!¡¨

He chuckled, glad that the dark clouds was taken over by the bright sun.

¡§ Sure, guaranteed. Hey, have I mentioned that I¡¦ve gone to my doctor¡¦s clinic

several times nowadays?¡¨

As they walked sweetly back home, three pairs of greedy, mischievous eyes 

flickered with jubilance in the mysterious, but yet also romantic night.

¡§ Alas! So, what¡¦s the plan, girls?¡¨

¡§ Matchmaking, ¡¥course!¡¨

The atmosphere of the city of Tokyo was suddenly spread with love premonition¡K

_________________________________________________________________ 

Gomen nasai for taking soooo long to get done with this 

chapter, minna-chan! Like it?

Whether you do or don¡¦t, PLEASE remember to R&R!

Esta muy importante!!! Or else no more of this fanfic!

Also, you send my feedbacks by this :

[mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com][1]

But I prefer both R&R AND feedback! **kisses**

Miamigi

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ *

   [1]: mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com



	4. Overhearing

* ~ Cheater ¡¥n Saver ~ *

**_* ~ Cheater ¡¥n Saver ~ *_**

People, if you want me to respond your R&R, please give me the E_M address!

Chapter 4: Overhearing

__________________________________________________________________

¡§ So?¡¨ 

¡§ So¡KWHAT?!¡¨ 

¡§ How did last night go?!¡¨

Minako had been bothering Usagi non stop ever since the day had 

begun. Yet, Odango Atama refused to make any statement. 

The walk with Mamoru the night before was a wondrously magic. Along the

sidewalk, it was a comfortable silence between them. Both of them 

wanted to say something, but the words kept reversing on the tip of their 

tongue. Once, as Usagi shyly glanced up at the guy, surprisingly she found 

him stared into her crystal blue eyes, fully with love passion. She followed

his shadow when she laid her head on the flame of the window in her room.

Every step he took was like a beautiful dance to her, only she wished to 

join. And as he disappeared into the corner where they first bumped, she 

mirthfully felt her heart melted with melody.

¡¥ The incomplete part is that he was nice to me because of the incident¡K

he just wanted to apologize¡Kand then he¡¦ll be gone again.¡¦

Crash!

¡§ What¡¦s that ¡¥bout, girl?!¡¨ Usagi screeched, covered her head with two 

arms, in order to avoid the next hit. Minako grinned evilly. She flipped her 

silky long blonde hair to the back, and continued with a mischievous tone.

¡§ I called you for seven times, but you didn¡¦t hear me, so¡K. Hmph, must be in 

the dreamy world with Mr. _Oh My God_, ne? Who might he be, though¡K¡¨

¡§ Mina-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¨ Usagi screamed out uncontrollably loud, causing 

every single person in the hall turned looking at her cautiously. She red-faced 

shut her mouth, as the brunette came alone with a wry smirk on her face

¡§ Yo, low down your decibels!¡¨ Then, Ami joined the group enthusiastically.

The rest of the day went on as, well, not usual, but definitely not abnormal.

Usagi felt even though someone like Ami had dumped their books and started 

To have fun, a key was sadly missing in the group. Rei. During the lunch hour,

Rei had ignored the four of them and sat with a bunch of snobby cheerleaders.

Not once had she greeted them, or giving a free smile. Time flew, and Usagi 

just felt more and more nervously anxious than¡Knever. 

¡§ Guy, time for brain storm!¡¨ She proclaimed urgently, while the only responses 

gotten back were blank faces. ¡§ Haven¡¦t any one of you noticed that Rei-chan 

is avoiding us purposely? Aren¡¦t you worried?¡¨

Makoto grinned, answered enthusiastically, ¡§ Hai and iie. Usa-chan, Rei DOES

regret colossally, but you know her personality. Don¡¦t worry though, it won¡¦t 

take her long to get real.¡¨

**~ * }{ * }{ * }{ * }{ * ~**

Later on that afternoon, a blond guy was stuck with customers, food, and 

money. Nothing new, after school at Crown Arcade was forever popular. Male 

goes there to check out females, who were busily discussing about a certain

immensely handsome man. The mysterious feature always settled at the 

counter, the closest spot to the other super cute guy, Motoki. Mamoru gazed 

at his fan club cynically and grumbled, ¡§ Do they understand the word BACK 

OFF?!¡¨

His friend Motoki the waiter overheard the statement. Looking at Mamoru 

outlandishly, he said with anguish, ¡§ So typical. You are muttering ¡¥bout having 

too much babes while the rest of manhood frond at ya jealously. Typical.¡¨

Knowing it was a joke, the so-called Babe Magnet chuckled sarcastically.

How he wished idealistically to let the walk he took with that angelic girl would

last through centuries. As reality ruthlessly dissected them, not only his was torn, he could also felt her reluctance was strong. So if both of them were 

guilelessly unwilling to let go of each other, why did she entered the house?

¡¥ Because she does NOT like you, moron¡KGod, please don¡¦t tell me¡K¡¦

¡§ Motoki, I¡¦m in love.¡¨

He blinked idly at Mamoru for a second, completely lost. Finally when he came 

back to reality, he questioned with trembling lips.

¡§ No kidding? You mean my famous love cheater best friend has eventually found 

the place where his heart belongs?¡¨

¡§ Yes.¡¨

¡§ Now entertain me with methodical detail, dude!!!!!¡¨

¡§ Details?¡¨

¡§ YES! How she looks like, personality, and the most important, her three sizes!¡¨

Mamoru sweatdropped immediately. At time he felt that his best friend could be 

crazier than him. Sending him a astutely smile, he whispered, ¡§ 98, 47, 86.¡¨ 

Motoki¡¦s eyes widened greatly. He shouted, ¡§ MAN! You always get the good ones!¡¨

¡§ I was only playing. To tell the truth, I dunno.¡¨

Motoki¡¦s eyes were as big as balloons. 

¡§ You are actually trying to persuade me that Chiba Mamoru fell in love with a

girl who

he doesn¡¦t know the cup size?! The world id turning upside down!¡¨ 

¡§ Seriously. Ok, she has silky long blond hair. I don¡¦t know exactly how long, since she

always puts it into buns. A bit short for her age, which is around 18 or 19¡K¡¨ 

¡§ Are you talking about Tuskino Usagi? I sympathies you.¡¨

¡§ Yeah I¡¦m talkin¡¦ ¡¥bout her. Why?¡¨

Motoki chuckled, proclaimed insinuatingly, ¡§ Because¡Kshe is standing right behind 

you.¡¨

__________________________________________________________________

To be continue¡K**_maybe_**.

Need R&R or feedbacks!

[shissmart@hotmail.com][1]

BOTH are the best!

Miamigi

* ~ the pure * GI * girl ~ *

   [1]: mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com



	5. Confused

  
*~ .: oOo :. ~* ' *~ .: oOo :. ~*  
  
Cheater 'n Saver  
  
*~ .: oOo :. ~* ' *~ .: oOo :. ~*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own my deary Sailor Moon.....  
Minna, you are so cruel, threatened me  
to say that. *heartbreak*  
  
Rate: G  
  
Chapter 5: Confused  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
He blanked. What did Motoki mean BEHIND?! As he turned around  
warily, with a bit of frights, the truth was revealed guilelessly. The  
girl that mad his life miserable yet fulfilled his insufficiency, Tuskino  
Usag,i paralyzed semi-consciously feets after him. Her glimmering,   
exuberant eyes absorbed his soul and convert it into soft, romantic   
melody. Those sky blue eyes seemed , once again, the golden gates  
leaded towards umlimited heaven of joy. The attractive lips of hers  
formed a shyly glamorous smile, while the dreamy words escaped  
inevitably.   
  
" You...do you?" She asked hopefully. The tantalizing tone in her   
voice seemed to have captured Mamoru. He felt his entire body  
shivering when replying back.   
  
" Ye..Yes. I do love you. A lot. WHOLE a lot. Recently I've lost myself,  
until you came and cunningly stole my heart away. Then I became  
frustrated if I can't see you twenty-four/seven. I...." He paused.  
His hands drew closer to hers. As they touched, mysterious  
stimuli were immediately sent down their spines. Carefully, feared  
that would do anything wrong, he questioned while prayong in his mind.  
  
" Would you give me a chance?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, I...Ok, I'm not definitely sure how I defnie the feeling I   
have for you. Maybe it's love, maybe it's hate, I don't know, I...  
I don't know what to do. when I heard you love me, a flame of hope  
was suddenly lightened up in my heart, but..."  
  
" Then give me an opportunity, Onegai, Usako." Instead of asking,  
he sounded more like pleading. As confusion was spreading in Usagi's  
thoughts, Motoki took a step forward and began to persuade her  
urgetly.   
  
" C'ome, Usa-san, it won't hurt a lil! Trust me, I know this guy.  
When he's using that voice, he's being unusually genuine."  
  
A grin crossed her face. " Ok, then, Mamo-chan, where are we going   
for the first date?"   
__________________________________________________  
  
A SUPER short chapter...gomen, but I'm so busy  
right now -_-;. I'm working on this Sailor Moon fanfiction  
site, so minna-chan, PLEASE send me your archieves!  
And R&R or feedbacks! PLEASE~!  
  
Miamigi  
*~ the pure *GI* girl ~* 


	6. Unsecured

  
* ~ .: sSs .:.:. oOo .:.:. sSs :. ~ *   
  
Cheater 'n Saver   
  
* ~ .: sSs .:.:. oOo .:.:. sSs :. ~ *   
  
  
Miamigi: I STILL can't decide Seiya or Mamoru will have  
Usagi's love...SO maybe I'll do two versions?  
Ugh?! People, PLEASE E_M me and suggest  
ideas!   
  
Disclaimer: Thought I might try a standard disclaimer   
for once... Sailor Moon is owned by  
Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation,  
Dic, and other companies associated. I do   
NOT own SM, although I do own this story.  
So don't try to plagiarize it! Y'all hear?  
  
Rate: G  
  
Chapter 6: Unsecured  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
" And then the girls just popped out...Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan are   
you listening? MAMO-CHAN~~" Usagi leaned towarded him, screeched  
exorbitantly loud nby his ear. Although the voice volumn must be over  
90 decibles, yet it failed miserably to brought Mamoru back to reality.  
  
It had been almost an year since the incident occured accidentally at   
the arcade, and also, it was the time when they had their official date  
for the first time. There were countless I Love You formed on his lips  
over the yearp; occasionally, at least. She knew he truely cared for her,  
but how much? How he saw her as? A girl who liked to have fun? And   
most significant, it was a CARE, for she was uncertain if his feeling  
for her could be called LOVE. The first few months, yes, both of their  
lives were brilliantly splendid. But recently, things had been staring to  
change. They spend less time together, and even if they were together,  
more than half of the time was...empty. That's the only possible word   
that could fully discribe the situation. No conversation, no sound, no   
moves, no emotion, partly worse than two strangers. The intolerable   
pain swung through her entire fragile once again, as the response came   
back from him was a plain, rediculous ignorance.  
  
" Mamo-chan, are you okay?" She inquired softly, willing to try again.  
Evidently, he noticed the sad tone in her voice, and apologized regretfully.  
" Gomen, Usako, I was...pondering."  
" Seemed so. Being buried deeply into your own thoughts, unaward of   
the dangerous surronding. Now, just what was so important that you   
had to think so attaintively?" As soon as she snapped the words out,  
Usagi regreted for her rude action and hoped Mamoru did not hear   
that. He did, clearly too.  
" I was...um...Oh, look at the time! I've got to go! Ja ne, Usako, I had   
a great time! Gotta go to class!"  
  
Glaring at his shadow, which was becoming smaller and smaller, she   
noted herself sarcastically.  
  
" Great, Odango Atama, now he can NOT wait to get rid of you. It's  
Sunday, university's out. Perhaps you're just one of his *incoming   
glory*, ne?"  
  
&#~ *.:Sailor::Moon :.* ~#&  
  
A silver haired guy appeared at the corner of Crown Arcade. As he   
stepped angrily in front of the electric door, it automatically opened.  
The atomosphere inside shot up abruptly with bunch of teenagers'   
shouting, yelling, and screaming when he walked in. Girls promptly   
crowed him up, making it impossible to move an inch. Eventually,  
he found the object he was looking for through the immense amount  
of people and roared out loud.  
  
" You, Furuhata Motoki, I have to discuss with you privately. NOW!!  
AH!! HELP~~!!" The kawaii waiter galloped towards the guy, while  
he was sinking lifelessly in thousands of young females' bodies. For  
a second Motoki wished that he was him.   
" Hai, a problem here? Excluding the girls, that is." He joked, but soon  
realized that what the familiar-looking guy needed serious help. After  
pulling him out the of lunatics, so as the guy called them, they located  
at a serene place and the stranger explained.  
  
" Ok, I'm Yaten Kou. I..."  
" Yaten Kou?! The singer of Three Lights? With Seiya, ne?"  
" Yeah...and that's why I wanted to talk to you," Yaten stated seriously,   
really unusual, " Seiya is SO broken hearted when Usagi offered to  
stopped their relationship, and I definitely hate to see him like that, so  
I want your help."  
  
Motoki's brain blanked instantly.  
  
" Wait a minute! They were separated an YEAR ago, and you are pleading  
for sympathy NOW?!" He pointed out matter-of-factly, uncertain if   
he had heard correctly.   
" Yes, I mean no...Ugh! First, it's not sympathy. Second, ok, let me  
discribe the whole scene."  
" PLEASE!"  
" We , Taiki and I, thought that he would get over it, so we didn't   
really pay him any attention. How can it take more than an year to   
recover the flaw?!"  
  
He hesitated for a moment before declaring any comment. Warily  
vocalizing, Motoki expressed.  
  
" I'll help. Under one condition that is. I'm Mamoru's best friend,  
so if this is a plan to break the lovebirds up, hell no! Then again,  
if it's about letting Seiya-san pick up his own life, then yes."  
  
Yaten grinned gladly. He ran his fingers through the lock of his shinning  
silver hair and swore.  
  
" It's a getting-back-to-life. So here's what we'll do..."  
  
&#~ *.:Sailor::Moon :.* ~#&  
  
Rei stared at Usagi in amazement. It was precisely three months since   
her last lateness surged frequently over her. No more being late for   
schools, meetings, nor had she been receiving detentions. This time,  
the time all of their report cards arrived, Usagi came in third in all  
of her classes, and that was because both Taiki and Ami were in her  
classes.  
  
" All right, who are you and what have you done with our klutzy   
Usa-chan?!" She teased, causing the rest of the gang laughed.   
Mina, the permanet mall-praiser, suggested,  
" To celebrate our marvelous performances, let's do some early  
Christmas shopping immidiately!"   
  
&#~ *.:Sailor::Moon :.* ~#&  
  
A coupel of girls warpped their arms around Mamoru's shoulder   
and waist, started to flirt enthusiastically.  
  
" Hi, cutie, wha'cha doin'?"  
" Get lost, I'm busy." He sent them a disgusted gaze and walked   
into Jubaan Mall, hurried dash to the cafe in order to meet someone.  
  
&#~ *.:Sailor::Moon :.* ~#&  
  
" WOW~~ Check out the miniskirt, guys!" Makoto screeched,   
while gotten back nothing else bad feared and doubtful faces.  
" WHAT?!"  
Ami smiled lightly, using her ordinary mythodical tone,  
" It's just...It was sort of Mina-chan's line, that's all."  
  
As Makoto nodded with understandment, Rei shouted suddenly  
and scared everyone again.  
  
" Looking,minna-chan! Isn't that Mamoru with a woman?  
Why is he giving her an elegant diamond ring?!"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
So, wha'cha think? ^_~  
Feedbacks and R&R PLEASE! Both of them is the best!  
mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com  
  
Ja ne~~!! *kisses*  
  
Miamigi  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *  
  
Special thanks (I knowI always forget this part...-_-;):  
  
Jenni- my cutest editor.  
jennifer, Kyote, Angle Princess Serenity, Neo Solar System Angle  
and many more (my hands' gettin' tired) who generously   
encouraged me and everything! Aishiteru for y'all!   



	7. Eplogue - Version 1st

"CHEATER 'N SAVER"  
  
Disclaimer: ^_^; Well, this is a DIY part...  
add it yourself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPLOGUE Mamoru Version   
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
" What are those girl yelling about? So childish!"  
  
  
The ebony haired guy stared at his gorgeous,   
attractive old classmate confusedly. They were   
discussing about whether or not the glimmering  
diamond ring in his palm was suitable for being  
an engagement ring. And out of nowhere, she   
screeched surprisingly like a hyena?  
  
  
" Um, Gineli, wha'cha talking about? What GIRLS?"  
  
  
The so-called Gineli frowned with disgust, while her   
fingers swirled through the lock of her shinny raven   
hair. Noticing her annoyed action, he gave Gineli the   
same frown that once showed on her face as a...treat.  
  
  
Gineli was one of the very few female that he could  
actually bear more than five minutes of conversation  
with. In sort of ways, she was like a double-printed  
Usagi. The kind of girls that contained magnificent   
power to mesmerise him since the second they were  
brought to this ruthless world. Yet, one thing was  
missing from her, resulted her to be his friend instead  
his soulmate. It was caring. Not the caring for one self,  
but sharing generously amount the coutless crowd.  
Not, now, HIS Usagi had that with her permanetly.  
You don't have to be with her twenty-four/seven to   
know that. The only thing required to do was search  
in her azure eyes, and you will find the immense sweetness  
and love for any and everyone.  
  
Sure, with Gineli's large aquaeous eyes, long curly lashes,  
marveloue body fingure, outstanding hairdo, she could   
seduce any man with facility....  
  
  
' But I'm not just ANY man," Mamoru added silently.   
Following the route of her gaze toward a certain direction,  
he saw her.   
  
  
Clearly, Mamoru sensed the nervousness in between the  
distance. To him, the engegement was supposed to  
be a memorable surprise, but now, it was only a matter  
of time when she would walk up to find and discover the  
secret.   
  
  
' Shoot...Ok, Mamoru, be CALM!!! Think...what should   
you do?' He mutter to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
" Just who does he think he is? Cheat on Usa-chan...  
He'll pay! Come on minna-chan, let's beat Mamoru  
into bloody pulp!" Ami shouted angrily. Without getting  
reply from the rest of the group, she marched up   
towards him, as feirly fire started to burning with  
her whole body.  
  
  
Minako and makoto exchanged a gaze, the sighed   
under their breathes.  
  
  
" And she thought WE were acting different? God help!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi felt her heart constricted wrily. The girls' hisses   
were noticeable, but to her, they were regardless.   
Her entire brain was fully filled with an one-and-only  
appaled wonder.  
  
  
' What's going on?!'  
  
  
She had a sudden urge to gallop beside him, her   
loving prince, and questioned him for an expanation   
while kicking that....sexy girl. She was indeterminated  
whether or not that outbursting energy inside her was  
anger or not, but she it was big. Big enough to totally  
deteriorate her realtionship with Mamoru if she was  
not especiallt careful.  
  
  
With that hesitation, the feet of hers tightly rooted on  
the smooth floor of Jubban Mall. No way was she going   
to damage that...magic....which made her colossally  
elated lately.  
  
Yeah. She stood there. ONLY there. No moving...  
no anything.  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
Gineli tossed around, muttered quietly.  
  
  
" Here they comes. Two of the immature nuisances."  
  
  
The last remark did not passed Mamoru unnoticedly.  
Glaring at the female stood brusily next to him, who  
fliped her hair once again, Mamoru put one hand   
on her shoulder.   
  
  
" Let it go, Gineli-san. You know how teenage girl  
are like, always the unexpected," as she brushed  
her hair with the lean, perfectly manicured fingers,  
he added, " by the way, TOTALLy forget about  
your hair, gal. No one will complain if you are bald  
or not!"  
  
Instantly, she sent him a smile as a respond. The  
exact smile Usagi always had on her cutie little face.  
  
" Gomen ne, Mamoru-san."  
  
  
He stared attentively back to his dream girl's direction.  
Seeing Ami hopping near, immediatly he understood  
the situation completely. All he could pray was that SHE  
did not misunderstood him. Mamoru searched for the   
blonde in the busy Christams-shopping crowd, and   
eventually found her. That was whne he saw the   
tamdrum held feriously in the window of her soul.   
Those eyes seemed to be proclaiming billions of words,   
and they all meant BETRAYED.   
  
  
But he was not worriedm for that he was innocent, and...  
  
  
He knew what he got to do.  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
Ami caught Mamoru's left arm and screamed ferociosuly.  
  
  
" Now that's how you treat Usa-chan? I knew it!!! You ARE  
a cheater!!! Seiya IS her true love!!! Ugh~~~"  
  
  
Reluctant to pay any careful attention to the smart girl, Mamoru  
stepped out, passed Ami. Then he walked up warily toward Usagi.  
  
  
" Usako...hi."  
  
  
She stared at him with amazement. How can this guy act so calm?  
So serene? Especialy wehn she had just cuaght him red-handed   
cheating on her? Usagi cleared her throat, and asked coldly.  
  
  
" What are you doing here? I mean, with THAT girl!?"  
" You've got it all wrong, Usako! She's only my classmate from  
University of Tokyo. we have health, biology, sociology, and  
physics together..."  
" Really? Oh, so how do you explain that ring you gave her?"  
" What ring?...OH! THAT ring? Ok, that's for this part..."  
  
  
Slowly, Mamoru bend down on one knee, in front the entire mall.  
Then, he brought up the ring from the upper right gray pocket in  
his jacket. His smile widened as declaring.  
  
  
" Tuskino Usagi, I know it's a lil early to say this...but...would you  
marry me?"  
  
  
She wanted to laugh out loud freely, but was unable to do it, for   
her body had paralyzed stonily at the spot. Finally, she gathered  
back her trembling voice, and repied with shock.  
  
  
" Y...ye...yes...yes..YES! I will for eternity!" Drops od pearly tear  
scrolled poetically down her cheeks.To her, it was more like a   
dream than reality. 'Unthinkably magical' directly surged into her   
thoughts. When her voice was more understandable, Usagi noted.  
  
  
" I love you, Mamo-chan...."  
  
  
He smiled sweetly back at his beautiful fiance. Lovingly, he stated.  
  
  
" Now, my love, is it the time for Christmas shopping? What do   
you want?"  
" I want you, honey." was her reply. Her reply forever. That's right,  
she wanted him till the day they die.  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
*giggle* Finally finished! Well, literally anyways...  
PLEASE R&R and feedback~! Should I write a sequel?  
For Seiya fan, stay tune...his version is coming up!  
visit my site- http://www.geocities.com/miamigi_rei/  
it's new..hope you like it!   
  
*kisses*  
  
Miamigi  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *  
  
  
.:~::~::~::~::~:.  
Ami: *nervous chuckle* gomen...I thought you were his g/f..Gineli.  
But seriously, if you WERE, then I would beat you into coffin!  
Gineli: that's ok. Got it all the time. *run away*  
Makoto: now stop chatting an don with shooping!  
Minako: no! Let's go to the cooking class!  
Usa/Mamo: I love you~~~ I love you~~I love you~~~  
Rei: Am I the only sane one here! Ugh!  
.:~::~::~::~::~:. 


End file.
